<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humiliation by Llaeyro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006454">Humiliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro'>Llaeyro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Puppy Play, Shifting Dynamic, Spanking, Suggestion of breathplay, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest, for the prompt 'Humiliation'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenrir Greyback/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Daddy BINGO 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come along, puppy!” she trilled, pulling him further along the corridor by the lead. The marble floor was cold and hard against his knees as he crawled behind her.</p><p>The people they passed were well used to the sight, but still they laughed at him. With every derisory comment, Fenrir’s cock grew harder. Some even struck his arse as he was dragged past them. He counted each strike, already looking forward to delivering them back to her later.</p><p>Later, when he would take her by the throat and remind her who her Daddy was.</p><p>And she would beg.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>